


Avessi un altro modo.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo fissava -lui era così bello che meritava tutte le sue attenzioni- ed aveva la sensazione che il tempo fosse diventato statico ed immobile, che si fosse fermato, anche se quello, in realtà, continuava a scorrere ignaro di quel casuale incontro tra i rimasugli di due vecchi amanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avessi un altro modo.

Era seduto, come sempre ormai, al solito tavolino di legno accanto alla vetrata che dava sulla strada affollata, con davanti a sé la solita cioccolata calda che si faceva portare ogni volta e che, puntualmente, non assaggiava mai. Fissava il suo riflesso sul vetro, riflesso che non rendeva alcuna giustizia a quello che era stato appena un anno prima quando, come un bambino che vede il mondo per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva un ampio sorriso perennemente stampato in faccia. Sorriso che, ora, aveva lasciato il posto ad una magrezza eccessiva, evidenziata soprattutto dagli zigomi sporgenti, a delle pesanti e violacee occhiaie che avrebbero spaventato chiunque ed alle guance incavate e scarne.

Si meravigliava di quanto fosse passato il tempo e di come lui, ancora, non avesse superato quell’abbandono -non che ci avesse realmente mai provato, chiaro-; si meravigliava di come la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici gli stessero ancora accanto dato che era sempre chiuso in se stesso ed apriva bocca per parlare solo se strettamente necessario; si meravigliava delle telefonate inaspettate in cui gli veniva chiesto se si sentiva meglio, quando ‘meglio’ non ci si sarebbe mai potuto sentire senza lui di nuovo al suo fianco; si meravigliava di quanto la loro casa sembrasse grande ai suoi occhi ed anche del coraggio che aveva avuto nel continuare a viverci, nonostante i ricordi  di una vita passata e lontana appostati dietro ogni angolo. Ricordi che gli facevano visita di notte, quando si coricava in quel letto troppo grande per una persona sola -e forse troppo piccolo per due, visto che lui se n’era andato- che non rifaceva da chissà quanto tempo ormai.

Aveva sentito dire da amici in comune che, dopo averlo abbandonato, lui aveva fatto le valigie ed aveva preso il primo volo diretto in Irlanda. “Se n’è andato solo per sentirsi più lontano”, gli avevano raccontato tutti quanti, ma sapeva bene che non era per quello che lui aveva deciso finalmente di fare quel viaggio. Infatti, ricordava bene quando, nelle serate di pioggia, accoccolati l’uno all’altro sul divano, progettavano quel viaggio nei minimi particolari, ma, soprattutto, ricordava bene come la voglia di andare in quella terra così vicina e, allo stesso tempo, così lontana dalla loro si potesse leggere senza difficoltà alcuna dentro i suoi occhi.

Quando poi lui era tornato da quel viaggio, era successo che l’aveva incontrato per puro caso in una delle tante vie del centro. L’aveva fissato, incredulo, fino a quando non era stato lui ad avvicinarsi e salutarlo, con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra. Gesto che, anche volendo con tutto il cuore, non era riuscito a ricambiare. Si era perso nei suoi occhi, come gli era capitato fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto e, al loro interno, aveva intravisto qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di nuovo. Una nuova luce, che li faceva brillare ancora di più rispetto a quanto già facessero normalmente. Senza nemmeno sapere come, si era trattenuto dal chiedergli “Ti va di rimanere ancora? Ancora adesso come allora?” ed aveva cercato di fingere totale indifferenza, nonostante dentro si sentisse morire sempre un po’ di più ogni istante che passava con lui così vicino.

Avrebbe voluto avvicinarglisi ancora, solo per sapere se lui si sarebbe lasciato andare ai vecchi ricordi; solo per provare a toccarlo ancora una volta, nonostante la paura di vederlo scomparire davanti ai suoi occhi in uno sbuffo di fumo grigio, come il cielo di quel giorno, gli attanagliava lo stomaco e lo mandava completamente in tilt; solo per sentirlo suo ancora una volta, per abbracciarlo, accarezzarlo, baciarlo, vezzeggiarlo. Ad essere sincero però, l’unica cosa che voleva davvero era che lui facesse ulteriori passi nella sua direzione, come ogni volta che litigavano e poi si ritrovavano a fare l’amore ovunque capitasse. Ed in quel momento, con lui, avrebbe volentieri fatto l’amore, anche in mezzo a quella via del centro, contro quel muro sudicio e nero di smog che si trovava alle sue spalle.

Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che, da quando lui l’aveva abbandonato, aveva smesso di vivere, limitandosi a sopravvivere, cercando di non sprofondare nella malinconia e nella tristezza estrema. Avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il nastro e tornare indietro nel tempo per cercare di rimediare a tutti quegli infiniti e stupidi sbagli che commetteva ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, quegli sbagli che avevano portato lui ad andarsene altrove, lontano, lasciandolo solo e con la consapevolezza di non avere più nulla tra le mani se non la prospettiva di una vita monotona, senza più nessun colore a ravvivarla di tanto in tanto. Fondamentalmente però, non c’era bisogno di tutto quello che avrebbe voluto perché sarebbe bastato semplicemente lasciarsi andare, cadere sulle ginocchia davanti a lui e piangere tutto quelle lacrime annidate dietro i suoi occhi da tempo, per fargli vedere, senza parole, quanto ci stesse male a non averlo più al proprio fianco.

Lo fissava -lui era così bello che meritava tutte le sue attenzioni- ed aveva la sensazione che il tempo fosse diventato statico ed immobile, che si fosse fermato, anche se quello, in realtà, continuava a scorrere ignaro di quel casuale incontro tra i rimasugli di due vecchi amanti. Gli mentiva, in un certo senso, guardandolo così perché l’unica cosa che davvero avrebbe voluto fare era sentire le braccia di lui avvolgerlo in una stretta così forte da portargli via il respiro.

Una macchina del tempo, forse, gli sarebbe potuta tornare utile. Ci sarebbe salito di corsa, senza ripensamento alcuno, e sarebbe tornato indietro a quando lui lo stringeva a sé, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Lo avrebbe sicuramente guardato in un altro modo, un modo per fargli comprendere sul serio quanto lo amasse, un modo per fagli comprendere che lui non avrebbe mai dovuto abbandonarlo perché senza di lui, altrimenti, si sarebbe ridotto a meno di niente. Invece, in quel momento, tutto quello che poteva fare era cercare una ragione -come se ce ne fosse stata almeno una valida, poi- per dimenticare tutto quello che erano stati, tutto quello che insieme avevano costruito, tutta quella strada che insieme avevano percorso, mano nella mano. Ed avrebbe tanto voluto andare altrove, lontano, per cercare di ritrovare tutto.


End file.
